The main objective of this Master Agreement is to evaluate inhibitors or potential inhibitors of any stage of carcinogenesis in whole animal models where cancer is induced. In this Master Agreement Order the purpose is to identify compounds which inhibit methyl-nitrosourea induced mammary cancer in female rats.